


Happiness

by KuroBakura



Category: Drawn Together (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Gay Male Character, Gay Rights, Homophobia, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Xandir is in a relationship with a man named Quinn. And Quinn has everything going for him and loves Xandir with all his heart. The only problem is...Xandir is not sure what will happen if Quinn actually met the people that he lives with. It can either go well...or it can be chaotic.But when it becomes too much for Xandir to handle in the place that he calls home...what will he do to make sure the happiness he has been having never goes away?
Relationships: Xandir P. Wifflebottom/Orignal Male Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Not So Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being two months into a relationship, you think Xandir would want his boyfriend to meet his roommates, right? The answer...it is not that simple.

It was a wonderful spring day. There were a lot of people who were hustling and bustling in the downtown area of the city. Outside of a cafe, sat two men at a table, having a great time with each other on a date. One of them being Xandir P. Wifflebottom and the other man was his boyfriend, Quinn. Xandir and Quinn have only been dating for a couple of months. Not even Xander’s roommates know about his relationship at the moment with Quinn. Nor does he really want any of them to know about it either. Xandir was happy to see Quinn. He loved getting together with him as much as possible. Also, Quinn was the only man who Xandir has ever been with that loved him for who he was. It was a very nice change for once.

Quinn looked at Xandir with a smile on his face. Which is something else that Xandir never experienced before. Quin was also very happy to see Xandir, too.

“So, you mentioned a few times about your roommates that you live with.” Quinn suddenly spoke up to him.   
  


“Yes. What about them?” Xandir spoke back and asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Do you think it is a good idea that I meet them one day?” Quinn asked another question back as a suggestion. Xandir slightly froze in shock. Quinn noticed.

“I didn’t mean anything weird but that, babe. I am just curious about the kind of people you live with.” Quinn said and then explained. Xandir let out a sigh.

“I am not weirded out that you asked. It is just that...it is not that _simple_.” Xandir told him. Quinn nodded.

“Are they crazy or something?” Quinn asked. Xandir let out a chuckle.

“Crazy is such an understatement for them, dear. They are _insane_. Ignorant at times, too.” Xandir answered, being honest with his boyfriend. Quinn got the picture.

“I understand that. Have you ever thought about moving?” Quinn said and asked another question.   
  


“Yeah but where would I go? I don’t make enough to truly be able to live on my own either. I am basically stuck between a rock and a hard place with that situation.” Xandir replied then took a sip of his drink. Quinn felt so bad for him. Also, there was a chance that Xandir could have been over exaggerating but Quinn did not think that at all.

“I am so sorry, Xandir. I wish there was something that I can do.” Quinn told him. Xandir smiled.

“It’s okay, babe. Just being there for me is enough. Even if it just a phone call, it means a lot to me.” Xandir said to Quinn. Quinn smirked and suddenly leaned over close to Xandir’s face and placed his lips against Xandir’s. Xandir blushed and did not push his boyfriend away as he accepted the kiss. Quinn pulled away several seconds later. He did not also care if people were staring/looking at them. Quinn loves Xander and was not afraid to show it to the world.

“I love you, Xandir. And I will always be here and there for you.” Quinn told him. Xander’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. And still, he was getting used to having a relationship like this.

“I love you, too, Quinn.” Xander said back to him. The two of them sat at the cafe for a little while longer before they decided to go for a walk downtown and spend time downtown for the rest of the afternoon until Xandir had to go back home. But... Xandir gave Quinn his address for the first since they have known each other. So, in a way, this was a way for Xander to open up more about where he lives. When Xander arrived home, he quietly opened the door and leaked into see if anyone was in the living room. Thankfully, no one was there, for the first time in a while. Xandir quietly walked in the house and up to his room.

**######**

  
Later that evening, everyone was partying and being their obnoxious selves while Xander was on his phone, texting Quinn the entire time. Xander is not innocent but he was not exactly like the rest of his roommates. All of a sudden, Xander noticed one of the roommates trying to look at his phone. It was Spanky. Xandir quickly tried to hide the screen of his phone from him.

“Who’s Quinn?” Spanky asked out loud. Xandir looked around as he saw everyone else looking at him. Xandir did not want to tell them who he exactly was to him.

“He is someone I know. That’s all.” Xandir replied.

“Then why are you both having such an intimate conversation if he is just “someone you know”?” Spanky asked him. Xandir felt like a deer caught in the headlights right now.

“Are you sexting? How naughty to do that! Hell, I should start doing that!” Toot asked and spoke. Xandir was not sure what to say.

“It is not like _that_. Quinn is a friend of mine. We always talk to each other like this everyday.” Xander explained. Still, most of the roommates believed that it was something more than that.

“You mean boyfriend, don’t you?” Foxxy asked. Clara made a gag sound. Xandir and Foxxy looked at Clara.

“Clara, you can keep your homophobia to yourself.” Foxxy told her. Clara did not like Foxxy’s response.

“I have freedom of speech to say what I want to say.” Clara said back to Foxxy.

“Apparently, it also gives rights to spoiled little bitches, too.” Foxxy spoke. Clara was now angry.

“Just because I don’t accept Xandir being gay, it doesn’t mean that I should have to keep quiet about it.” Clara said to Foxxy. Foxxy was not going to let Clara make things worse for Xandir, who clearly is in shock about what Clara just said.

“Clara, if you want to be a bigot, fine but this is NOT the time to be that way. Personally,I find nothing wrong with Xandir being gay. Plus, if he is dating this guy..or not, that is _his_ business. There is nothing wrong with people being in love with someone who is the same gender as they are. But being a terrible person towards it, there is the problem. And that is you, Clara, not Xandir.” Foxxy told her. Still, Clara was not feeling any less angry.

“Do I look like that I care about what other people think?” Clara asked.

“Do you want me to answer that honestly?” Foxxy asked a question back. As Foxxy and Clara keep arguing, Xandir has enough. Everyone was trying to get their say in all of this as well. He got up from the couch and went to his room. Xandir laid in his bed, still messaging Quinn.

**Xandir:** _I swear, my roommates are driving me mad._

**Quinn:** _What is going on?_

Xandir let out a sigh before he replied.

**Xandir:** _Two of my roommates are having an argument. One made a homophobic remark and the other one is not having it. I hate living here so much but like I said earlier, there is nothing I can really do about it._

Quinn felt so bad for his boyfriend.

**Quinn:** _If you do ever need to get away from them anytime, you are welcomed to stay at my place for a couple of days if you need to do so. I have been thinking about it and I wouldn’t mind you spending time with me at my house. In fact, I would love it._

For Xandir, that meant a lot to him. Even if it was one night at Quinn’s house and away from the rest of the others, he would be truly happy with that. He did not even hesitate to give an answer to Quinn about that.

**Xandir:** _I would love that, too. I mean...are you sure that is okay?_

**Quinn:** _I would not have suggested it if I wasn’t okay with it._

That was true. Which made Xandir feel even more happy. Though, his roommates still don’t have a clue that Quinnnis actually his boyfriend, though, some may already think that by now, too, after what happened tonight.   
  


**Xandir:** _Sorry. I can be stupid sometimes._

**Quinn:** _I don’t think that you are stupid for asking me. You wanted to make sure and that’s a good thing. I love you!_

Xandir smiled.

**Xandir:** _I love you, too, Quinn. More than words can truly express._

As Xandir sent the reply to his boyfriend, he heard a knock on his bedroom door. Xandir quickly got off of the bed and went over to the door. When he opened it, Foxxy was standing in the other side of it.

“Is it okay if I speak to you? No one else is with me.” Foxxy asked. Foxxy was truly the only person in this entire house that Xandir could stand without getting agitated. Xandir nodded in response. Foxxy came into his room and shut the door behind her. She let out a sigh before she spoke to Xandir.

“I..I wanted to apologize for what happened downstairs. I am not like Clara, I promise. I just hate her nasty and horrible attitude towards you. Xandir, you don’t have to be afraid to be yourself around me. But I am curious about something.” Foxxy said to him.

“And that would be?” Xandir asked.

“Is that Quinn guy really just your friend or is he actually your boyfriend? I mean, you don’t have to answer it unless you want to but I promise that I will not tell anyone. This will be only between you and I.” Foxxy asked a question back and explained to Xandir. Not only Foxxy is the one that Xandir likes but also trusts as well. Plus, there was no reason to hide it now. Especially from someone he trusts.

“Quinn is actually my boyfriend. I just didn’t want to say anything because how the others can be and I didn’t want to start anything, though...I guess that didn’t matter in the end.” Xandir answered and explained to Foxxy why he did not come out with it and tell everyone that Quinn is his boyfriend. Mostly because of Clara and a couple of others as well but mainly because of Clara and her tending to be very homophobic.” Xandir replied and explained to her as well. Foxxy smiled.

“I understand I am so sorry that she is like that, Xandir. I hate her as much as you do. Also, congratulations on the boyfriend, by the way.” Foxxy told him. Xandir smiled back.

“Thanks, Foxxy.” Xandir said back to her.

“You're welcome. ..Do you have a picture of your boyfriend?” Foxxy spoke and then asked another question. Xandir nodded. He went over and grabbed his phone to find a picture of Quinn for Foxxy to see. When he pulled a picture of up and showed her, her eyes widened.

“Wow! He’s very cute!” Foxxy said. To her, Quinn looked like some kind of supermodel.

“With a personality to match. I really love him. He accepts me for who I am and I never have to hide who I am either when I around him. Quinn is such an amazing person.” Xandir said back to her. Foxxy looked at Xandir, still smiling as she calmed down.

“I am glad that you found someone like Quinn. He truly sounds like a great person.” Foxxy spoke. Xandir looked back at her.

“He really is. I feel so lucky to have him in my life.” Xandir told her. All of a sudden, they heard a loud noise coming from downstairs. And Toot starting to yell. Foxxy let out a sigh.

“I swear it is like living with children in a daycare. Besides you, Xandir. You are not like everyone else in this house.” Foxxy said. Xandir felt so bad for her. She always had to be like a mother to everyone.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Xandir offered.

“At the moment, I think it would cause more drama and I don’t want Clara to go after you again with her homophobic bullshit. I mean, it is up to you but I got it. Thank you, though.” Foxxy replied.

“No problem.” Xandir said back. Foxxy headed out of Xandir’s room a minute later and headed downstairs to try to break up whatever is going on down there. Xandir decided to take time to watch some videos on his tablet and keep chatting with Quinn for a bit until it was time for both of them to go to sleep for the rest of the night and everything downstairs died down quite a bit. Luckily, it did not take so long for that to happen. Quinn was truly the best thing to ever happen to Xandir and Xandir was never going to take his boyfriend for granted. _Ever_.

The only thing that worried him is when the time comes for Quinn to actually meet his roommates...will Quinn want to be with Xandir after that? For now, Xandir will never know until it actually happens.


	2. Damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is always sunshine and rainbows for Xandir.

Xandir walked down the stairs. Even three days later after everyone finding out about Quinn, some things have been uneasy between him and few of his roommates. Mostly Clara. Xandir never even told her that Quinn was his boyfriend and she has been but horrible to him. She could not even _look_ at him. As much as Xandir wanted to get along with all of his roommates, it was not going to be possible and Xandir knew that. At least, there was Foxxy, which Xandir was happy about. As he entered the kitchen, there was Clara at the table. Xandir’s stomach felt a little uneasy but he was hungry at the same.

“Maybe if I ignore here, she won’t say anything or look at me for too long.” Xandir thought to himself as a plan. He took a deep breath before he began to step himself more into the kitchen. Clara noticed him going to the fridge but didn’t say anything but just kept looking at him. When Xandir shut the fridge door and went over to the counter, Clara decided to speak.

“So...is this Quinn guy your boyfriend or not?” Clara suddenly asked. Xandir did not say a word to her about that. Clara didn’t like that at all.

“Xandir, I asked you a question.” Clara spoke up.

“I know. Truly, I just don’t feel like answering it.” Xandir said to her. Clara made a face.

“Look, I am only curious.” Clara asked. Xandir didn’t believe her. He turned to look at her.

“No, you’re not. You just want to find out so you can make up rumors and other bullshit. Plus, why do you want to know? You hate people who are in the LGBT community. Why would I want to tell you knowing that?” Xandir said back and asked her a couple of questions back. Clara could not deny that. It was not like she was innocent. No one in the house is innocent, though. Not even Xandir.

“Just because I don’t like gay people, it doesn’t mean that I can’t be curious.” Clara told him.

“Nah. Still not telling you a thing about it, sweetheart. Nice try, though.” Xandir said back to her. Clara was not having Xander’s attitude towards her.

“I am a princess and deserve to be treated as such!” Clara slightly shouted.

“But I am a _queen_ so I overrule you, hun. You will never anything about Quinn.” Xandir spoke back. Clara was hating this. Xandir, on the other hand, was quite enjoying himself. He was not going to give into the spoiled brat.

“You know what! Screw you, Wifflebottom! You’re just upset that I have an opinion about how you live your life!” Clara shouted as she suddenly got up from the chair that she was sitting on.

“And my life is none of your business, bitch. I don’t care if hate gays. I don’t care if you hate me! But I am not going to bring someone else into something that has nothing to do with him!” Xandir said back to her.   
  


“I ASKED if he was your boyfriend so he does have to with what we are talking about! This all started because I asked about him, idiot!” Clara shouted back. Xandir was now getting pissed off.

“You can bat your eyelashes, pout your lips and do whatever you want and all you want but I am not going to give you shit! I am going to keep Quinn out of this and you better keep him out of your head! No wonder I hate being here!” Xandir shouted back at her this time. 

“Why don’t you move out if you hate it so bad here? No one is keeping you hostage here.” Clara asked and told him. That was true. Xandir wasn’t not being forced by his roommates to live here but with money and all of that stuff, he would have moved out a long time ago if he had the funds to get the hell out of there. For now, he was truly stuck.

“I wish I could, Clara. I wish I could. To get away from your ignorant ass!” Xandir said and then exclaimed before finally ending the conversation and leaving the kitchen. Xandir just needed to get out of there before it got worse. Xandir did not even realize that Captain Hero has been watching for some part of this argument and walked right past him. Captain Hero walked over to Clara.

“What the hell is his problem?” Captain Hero asked her.

“He just won’t still say if that Quinn guy is his boyfriend or not.” Clara replied.

“You’re still on that?” Captain Hero asked another question to her.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Clara asked back.

“He doesn’t _have_ to tell you anything if it is true or not. So...why go on about it after all this time?” Captain Hero answered and asked yet another question to the Princess.

“Aren’t you even a _little_ bit curious about if Xandir is eyeing someone?” Clara asked back. Captain Hero shrugged.

“No. I don’t plan on bothering him about it either. And neither should you.” Captain Hero spoke back. Clara was surprised.

“You're one of the most curious guys I know! I am quite surprised by this.” Clara told him.

“I am thinking the same about you. You’re homophobic so why would you care about who Xandir dates?” Captain Hero said and asked. He had a point. But still, Clara just didn’t want to listen. 

“Look, I am going to find out one way or another. With or without anyone or even Xander’s help.” Clara said. Captain Hero did not want to hear anymore of this. In fact, he was wondering why he wanted to in the first place. Captain Hero left Clara alone in the kitchen once again. Clara was determined to find out about Xandir’s man. She just hopes that she doesn’t get caught. As for Xandir...Xandir should be careful. _Very_ careful.


End file.
